We met in the hospital
by Fuyuhana Yume
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is sick and lonely. Natsu Dragneel is in a coma. To Lucy, it was love at first sight. To Natsu, she was weird and loud. Will the story start in the hospital have a happy ending ?
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec92a8f1d52d1ce25502590ed9f9599" I am the only child in one of the wealthiest in Fiore kingdom - the Heartfilia family. My father, Jude Heartfilia is a sucessful businessman who loves his wife and child dearly. My mother, Layla Heartfilia is the kindest, most loveable woman you can meet. She is my role model. I know i'm lucky, my family is happy. But, life isn't perfect. I got sick, and i might never be healthy again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab0e126e63ffb6b9a790343f8d51b87" It happened the first time when i was five years old. I was always an energetic child, always running around and have fun. Until one day, when i was running, i just fainted. When it happened, i could still hear mom and dad yelling ... I woke up two days after. My parents was so relief and happy. I was too young to understand what was wrong with me, or it there was anything wrong was me at all. It was only until the second time i fainted a few months after that i found out i was sick. After that, the hospital had become a second home to me, that was where i spent most of my time, that was my school, my playground, basically my entire world. I even had my own room in the hospital. I wasn't as free as the other children, games like catch or hide-and-seek was out of the question. I couldn't do anything, other than reading and studying. It was boring, to be honest. Just like that, day after day, medicine then test, it was so frustrating. The frown of disappointed slowly replaced the joyful smile on my parent faces. I couldn't be their pride, their bundle of joy anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bb54cd64692a79b023ed096d85c930" And then, he showed up. The first time i met him was in one of my "adventure" in the hospital. He looked so peaceful, lying on the patient bed. The boyish feature and oddly pink hair suited him perfectly. I didn't know anything about this boy, yet i was drawn to him. The adventure has long since forgotten. Instead, I quietly sat on the stool next to his bed, i read him my favorite book and occasionly, i stopped to admire his cute sleeping face. The room was silent, the only sound echoing was my reading and the beeping sound of the heart monitor. It was an enjoyable moment, until a loud "HELLO " startled me, cause me to drop my , i saw a man with fiery red hair and the biggest grin i've ever seen. His onyx eyes was warm and friendly, and his deep voice made me feel at ease :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2231eb105ab7e172076d3dbc57717853" _ Hey there little girl, i'm Igneel. And you are ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c69fa2d1263999f7aac5924780f8f24e" _ Lucy ... Heartfilia - my voice came out shy and light, almost like a whisper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d302176fb1a36895f9d090baa88fd1a7" Even so, his grin just got wider and he chuckled:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="566cb8b017ef7c9351a242399cda45eb" _ Nice to meet ya, Lucy. And i see you have met my son, Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f921d04e3e3182e4d3522f4b07b6c4d5" Somehow, just by hearing the young boy name, all of my caution and shyness flew right through the window. Next thing i knew, i had caught in the middle of a heat conversation with Igneel about wheather a prince or a dragon is more suitable for the princess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af52ae20a60012d8075f2db95e59e190" _ But Igneel, in every fairy tale, the dragon is always the villian and the prince and the princess always get the happy ending./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2798b886e8c84ac7bb3edf6e64c1aa1" _ Listen kid, princes are just some sissy boys in tight pants and sparkling make up.( the comment immediately made me giggle) Meanwhile, dragons are the most awsome, loyalty and the strongest creatures in the entire Earthland./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7c3097c85468fd6a9abf9e44883ae6" He spoke with such passion that cause me to sigh in defeate. It was so funny that i could speak so comfortable with Igneel, a strange man that i've only knew for a few hours. I spent the entire day with him, playing around. I haven't had so much ever since i was 5. Everything was so perfect until ... i collasped. I felt so weak and useless. I didn't want to see that look from him, the look full of pitiful, and the whisper :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7892c09ad2fafa8979a9ac76a596f9" _ poor girl.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="055db625cb8915ee06642040e170a6d3" _ such a terrible thing to happen... what a pity !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40489f614431dc3ed863abb06b1b1dfe" I felt like crying, my eye burned and it hurt ... so bad. Through my teary eye, i could see Igneel kneed down, his back facing me, he spoke with such a soothing voice :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34296f604d74c917b8884b31a84d205a" _ Come now princess, allow me to give you a piggyback drive back to your room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93af5a9f36e19cf00813b837f4d96476" And just like that, i smiled. I slowly wrapped my shaking hands onto his neck, felling his warmth radiated make me sleepy. " What an interesting day !" - i thought. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8680b3728a8157916bb0a435948521" But my day wasn't nearly over yet. Because the first thing i noticed when we stepped in the room was my parents, their face were a mixture of panic, relief and ... realization ? It was quite a weird look. I might have laugh if i wasn't so freak out. i mean, how exactly can you explain to your worried parents the reason why you completely disappered all day long and then later return on a stranger back ? Oh my, i'm so screw !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d2eeaa4f37b3fefc63ebc4c543a76d0" But before i could even open my mouth to beg for forgiveness, mother has already step forward and .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9a23b8272fa542a500dcecda31baed4" _ Igneel ? - she asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f614731f5c32e61a34af7732a352940f" Wait... WHAT ?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

But before i could even open my mouth to beg for forgiveness, mother has already step forward and ...

_ Igneel ? - she asked

Wait... WHAT ?

...

After alot of yelling and hugging, i've finally understood that Igneel and my parents went to high school together. What a small world! Mother was so glad that i has spent the day with Igneel and not being kinapped by some crazy extortionist. The overdramatic comment made me had to hold back some unladylike snorts. Honestly, i've the most overprotetive parents in the world. Speaking of overprotective,.uh oh.. they wer giving me the " you're in big trouble, young lady" look. Just great !

_ Lucy Heartfilia, you made us worried sick. You can not just disappeared like that. You must understand that...

And i thought i fell asleep back there, don't blame me, i was really tired. By the look of it, Igneel was dozing off as well. He even rolled his eyes to entertain me. This caused me to laugh and my parents to glare at him. Guess what ? He actually flinch. It was hilarious.

_ IGNEEL ...

_ AYE, SIR

_What were you thinking ?

_ uhm, sorry ? But just to be fair, she came to my son room.

_ Your..son, he is in here ?

_ Ah yeah, he's..in a coma... a car accident

_oh...

_yeah...

After that, no one knew what to say. Eventually, with a sigh, dad tugged me in and kissed me on the forehead. Then mom kissed me good night too :

_ You must be exhausted. Go to sleep, dear.

But even after they left the room, i couldn't fall to sleep. My mind kept thinking about that young boy, Natsu. A boy probably my age was here in a coma. I felt sorry for him. And yet, i was somewhat happy to know that i wasn't alone in this hospital. He was stuck here, just like me. That thought made me feel less lonely...

...

It has been two years since that "faithful encounter" as Igneel like to call it. I am now 9 years old. The Dragneels has become an important part of my life. I liked to be around Natsu a lot. I liked to be there with him on there special occasion of his life that he has missed. Even just feeling a slight movement of his fingers could make my heart leapt. When my parents reconized that, they had immediately gotten him a special treatment room right next to mine. And i was so, so grateful for that. Because that mean i could spent more time with him, sometime i read, sometime i just sat there, but i enjoyed talking to him the most, eventhough there was never a replied. To many other's eyes, this would have been creepy or stalker-ish, but i didn't really care. And his father didn't mind at all.

Every time he came to vist Natsu, we would have some enjoyable talks. He told me stories about his job as a firefighter, which i thought was kinda cool. It was until i was a little older that i he told me Natsu's mother had died in the car accident he was in. When Igneel was telling me that story, he looked so traumatized, so heart-broken that i didn't know what to do. But one thing for sure that sadness and grief didn't suit him, i knew that much. So i embraced him and promised to take care of Natsu. That brought a smile to his face and we pinky promised that day.

Eventually, something good came out of that mess. My parents and Igneel started to hang out. And whenever i was strong enough to leave the hospital, all of us would have some nice family dinners. We talked and played game. They told me the stories of their idiotic high school days. The momories were ridiculous, but they were also precious and beatiful.

Eventhough my condition was still unstable, i was still pleased to say the least. Because i knew that if i ever had to return to that cursed place, he would be there to keep me company. In my eyes, It would always just the two of us, forever. I knew it was selfish of me, but the thought of him, his comfort, his present made the hospital seem brighter and better.

In the past two years since the first day i met him, it never occur to him that he would wake up ond day. Or maybe i was just to frighten to face the fact that once he wake up, he would return to his normal, healthy life, and i would be lonely again...


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02cb9211a55b6d191bdd00d0ceb3d644"In the past two years since the first day i met him, it never occur to him that he would wake up ond day. Or maybe i was just to frighten to face the fact that once he wake up, he would return to his normal, healthy life, and i would be lonely again... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65a14700168604de84a4eecde4113185"...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38156d31cf70794f04fe5ffaafdf8d56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"3 years later:/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44814037baf57c3248244307b186006e"_ Good morning, Doctor Grandeneey/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb2314e4621ffcb104a2c0590f94c97"_Good morning to you too, Lucy . And please, just call me Grandeneey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="422c5b5952bcac83589ffd022d9841fe"_ Alright. Are you having a good day ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823aeb15a7de9a818f2cf624bbf45f5d"_Wonderful . And how are you feeling ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec05d130467db0e57bed5d6c547897d4"_ I am fine, Grandeneey. I'm going to see Natsu now/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6edeb96bbd8421bc906fa8401a8930"_kay, have fun dear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c03aedfd549e2240efbf62deddb18ac"_oh and I almost forgot, how was your honeymoon with Igneel? – with that, I dashed off, only turn around to see a fuming Grandeneey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99092a8a970c467020ad850f88e0a0d"It has been five years since that day. Lot of things have changed since then. But one thing for sure, I still came back to that room . It has become a habit now. When I stepped in the room, the first thing I noticed was Natsu, even though he has grown up quite a bit, the peaceful look never left his face for the past five years. Sitting on the familiar stool, I sighed happily, it was always good to be near him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc85a50273c700dcacb9944919a9d359"_ Hey Natsu. I'm here again. How are you today ? Can you believe it ? It has been a long time now, Natsu. You gonna be real surprise when you wake you remember doctor Marvell ? She has become Mrs. Dragneel since two months ago. Yup, that right, she is married to Igneel. The wedding was beautiful, and they look so happy. Oh, and Wendy, she is Grandeneey's daughter. She is such a sweet heart. I'm sure you will love her.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580b18e52dfa6caead801c3ab2c503b9"I stopped talking after I had felt his finger lightly brush again mine. Of course, it was just an unconscious reaction. He has done this so many time, but he wasn't waking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4dd848dbf437eb9685eea11b1637434"_ Haizz, Natsu ... you know, you are not living your own life. You are missing EVERYTHING. I have gotten better. I don't need to be in the hospital all the time anymore. I can go to school and meet a lot of new friend. I go to Sabertooth Junior high, you know ? It's a really good school and all, I'm doing great, getting good grade and I also join the Young Astronomers club, ... I just wish you were there with me. We can have so much fun together. Your father, he misses you, a lot. And you have been sleeping for so long... And I guess I miss you too. I think... I love you. And i... I need you to wake up so I can tell you that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d96879173953807f3fd3dddc2edfd4"I made a selfish wish a long time ago for him to be here, always waiting for me. But I was the one waiting for him. And it got so lonely, waiting for someone. Sometime, I got so frustrated that I just wanted to burst into tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2f68dcb6bd437d69ae02d80498b77b"_ But no matter what, I will always be waiting for you. Still, you're breaking a lot of hearts here. So, please... just open your eyes and look at me. I'm going crazy here ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50666a0b45f6518a8f8a9a61ea2071a5"I must have gone crazy, because I started to cry, big, fat drops of tears. I cried until I fell asleep .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d95e552a59e6e19ea0d6de6c828ed63"I woke up some time later, feeling a lot better. But I was having a terrible backache. I wondered why no one even bothered to wake me up. I must have slept all day. Well, I guess I would just went to the bathroom then go home. After washing my face and fixing myself, I felt so much better. So, I walked into Natsu' room, only to see .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8e30d46b8a01e616b7b7cae7f1d444"NATSU ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ca2e827b772afc3b467566c2f1f9f89"I frozed, because he ... he was... and he was staring right at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f7d2d39a949c2d2e8c13d75eb79e9bf"I blinked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2709b670414e513a3c2c5fdfc4b77f2a"He blinked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="490bb8fd67e344c0da5fd8f8e5b8c46c"" IGNEEEEEEL! NURRSSSEEEEEE!" I screamed running out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4279efb074e317cf4ca6a6b059a9a50f"When I spotted Igneel and Grandeneey talking, I wordlessly dragged them to his room. When they saw him, awaked and all, Igneel nearly tackled him for a hug while Grandeneey dashed out of the room, only to return with more doctor and nurse. While they were doing their job, I just stood there, silently sobbing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d51c13bae6c3fc29ab45a0628269389"Thank you Lord ! Finally, I was so, so happy.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116e27889449d24d569d8a01d81c1cc3"I watched as they all trying to help him, talking to him and asking him how he felt. Suddenly, he started to frantically asking about the accident and... his mother. By then, Igneel quickly told him what happen to his mother, only for him to cry and clutched to his father shirt for dear life. He looked so vulnerable, and I couldn't do anything to help him. That entire situation was so uncomfortable. There was no right way to tell him the new. He was already shocked as it is. I wanted to be there and comfort him so bad. But how could I do that when he didn't even know my name ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d4a2ef8bee3c90f8b0f54cbd700955e"But I didn't have much time to think it through when Igneel and Grandeneey pushed me toward his bed. His tear-shed eyes locked with my widen ones, and I found myself unable to tear away from them. Then, he gave the most beautiful smile, the toothy-grin that was so heart-warming, so familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61355acee42f60b6ed2ffd4c9c83c251"_ Oh, it's you. – he spoke, his voice came out slightly hoarse but it was still, so worth waiting for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f48f3c73ee95a3e1cd1e97338c5573"And his eyes, they were the most beautiful, dark charcoal eyes that I've ever seen. I felt like flying on cloud nine, and my heart was clenching so hard I might faint right there. I wanted to scream, or give him a bear hug, or maybe both. However, I just shyly waved and mumbled :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d40a33c549b14feaa6a7e8015594c5"_h..hi. im Lucy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6f7eb2ca6232b7ec39770a3c2f5ee0"_LUIGI, you're that loud weirdo from before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="411752e1f0f5f8de7ac5a04be95493c9"I wanted to face-palmed myself. Of course that would be his first impression bout me. But I found myself giggled, because that was Natsu, my Natsu . I've been waiting for this day for FIVE FREAKING YEARS. And suddenly I felt my eyes getting teary again.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88fdbb7f98b16ba844d6bbf8eec46c15"_ Waaaaaahhhhhhhh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab612e4ce49abfb247128d334bc27765"_He..hey. I'm sorry , I didn't mean to.. Please stop crying/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fa8fc7d5219f7021a08efaac5c71e27"_Naaaaaatttttttsssssuuuuuuu- I tackled him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae1c3c67c904ec74388d80154a54d3a"_Argh, that's hurt.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6337c5846d84a0f94372a5db077b7970"_ hic hic...waaahhh... I'm so sorry/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f66a8b01c9f5abe633a760ff4d261ab5"_No, it..it's okay, honestly !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad4212c582635557d31f0c0bc9d6a3ec"_ Waaaaaahhhh- I wanted to stop crying and making a mess out of myself, I couldn't . I was so happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57689660d09de3c1035dfe4f0502a2b9"_Gahh.. What did I do? Stop crying, please Luce/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a75110c0ca5346d850111f7e0adc09e"_ O..Okay "sniff, sniff"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12b25cdb835c687e62348df51fca4be"I could hear the aldult's laughter, but all that matter to me was the boy that I was desperately clinging on. He looked so cute trying to comfort me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88b2d92c1fec924940ce872522292db4"Eventually, I fell asleep, while clinging onto him. Everyone had to pry me off of him in order for him to lay down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="942de2458aea913c25f7c63e7691dad2"Finally, I've waited for so long to see this day. Everything would at last be alright. Today is an eventful day. And we have the future ahead of us. All the adventure and experiment... But as long as Natsu stick by my side, I would be alright.../p 


End file.
